ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Get Real is a trade paperback collection published on December 2, 2015. It features the regular covers as chapter pages at the beginning of each issue and a six page variant cover gallery. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 *Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 *Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 *Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Description The original cover features: *Ananke *Proteus *Slimer *Cerberus Manifestation *The Real Ghostbusters, each wearing their Proton Pack/Animated and holding their Particle Thrower/Animated **Slimer/Animated **Winston Zeddemore/Animated **Egon Spengler/Animated **Ray Stantz/Animated **Peter Venkman/Animated *Ghostbusters, each wearing their Proton Pack and holding their Particle Thrower **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore Art from Issue #1-4 are reused several times for this trade collection: *Page 1 reuses page 12 panel one from Issue #1 *Page 3 reuses Slimer from page 10 panel one from Issue #1 *Page 4 reuses the Dramatis Personae from Issue #1 *Page 5 reuses the Icon Ghost recap page from Issue #1 *Page 6 reuses the Issue #1 Regular Cover *Page 28 reuses the Issue #2 Regular Cover *Page 50 reuses the Issue #3 Regular Cover *Page 72 reuses the Issue #4 Regular Cover Differences from the issues: *The Dramatis Personae and Icon Ghost recap pages from Issue #2, #3, and #4 are omitted *Issues #1, #2, and #3 end with a page featuring the classic No Ghost logo *Two portals on page 43 (page 15 in Issue #2) are changed. **The portal that featured the Hulk Hogan's Ghost Wrestlers was changed to three Robo-Busters from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **The portal that featured the Filmation Ghostbusters was changed to the Male Rookie and Female Rookie from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) In the cover gallery: *Page 94 features the Issue #1 Nerd Block Cover *Page 95 features the Issue #1 Convention Cover *Page 96 features the Issue #1 Subscription Cover *Page 97 features the Issue #2 Subscription Cover *Page 98 features the Issue #3 Retailer Exclusive Cover *Page 99 features the Issue #3 Subscription Cover *Page 100 features the Issue #4 Subscription Cover Development On September 22, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a sneak peek of the front cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/22/15 On October 12, 2015, in an interview recorded during the Cherry Bomb Toy Show on October 4th in Victoria B.C., Dan Schoening hinted for the Get Real trade paperback, some of the parallel dimensions seen in Issue #2 were changed to show other continuities. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:19:32-1:19:46 On November 2, 2015, Dan Schoening posted the front cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/2/15 Trivia *The Diamond order code is OCT150379. *Page 2 cites a special thanks to the entire cast and crew of The Real Ghostbusters "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster", Cathy Gaines-Mifsud, Dorothy Ruth Crouch, and Johnny Craig. **Cathy Gaines-Mifsud is daughter of the late William Gaines, publisher and co-editor of EC Comics **Dorothy Ruth Crouch is administrator of the William M. Gaines Agency, which owns all the EC horror, science-fiction and crime properties that Al Feldstein worked on as editor and writer in the early 1950s including "Vault of Horror." **Johnny Craig is cover artist of Vault of Horror #25 (1952), which the Issue #2 Subscription Cover is inspired by. *Unlike trade paperback collections of the Ghostbusters ongoing series, this trade has no introduction. *The front cover is inspired by the design of a The Real Ghostbusters Magic Window VHS box: **The top of the cover featured "Magic Window" and children. ***On the cover they are replaced with "Interdimensional Portal" and both teams of Ghostbusters dancing like in the end credits for The Real Ghostbusters and the "Ghostbusters" music video **The logo uses the font of The Real Ghostbusters **The "1984 Columbia Pictures Television Inc. All Rights Reserved" is kept the same **In the lower left corner, "IDW Publishing" replaces "RCA" *The back cover is also inspired by the design of the back of a The Real Ghostbusters Magic Window VHS box: **The format remains the same: the character silhouettes, two panels, a brief summary, length approximation, acknowledgment of a soundtrack, the company logo in the lower left (IDW for RCA but in the RCA font style), and 'color' in the lower right corner. **The left panel reuses the last panel of Issue #3 page 20 with both teams of Ghostbusters on the Firehouse steps. **The right panel reuses the last panel of Issue #2 page 20 with the Cerberus Manifestation searching for The Real Ghostbusters. *The interior of the back cover recommends the Ghostbusters Volume One trade paperback. References See Also *Volume 1 *Volume 2 *Volume 3 *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 8 *Volume 9 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Gallery GhostbustersGetRealTPBSolicitFrontCover.jpg|Solicit Front Cover GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperBackAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement from Ghostbusters Annual 2015 (Image Credit: User:Spookcentral) GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackCreditsPages.jpg|Credits Pages combined GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackPage1.jpg|Page One GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackTitlePage01.jpg|Title Page for Issue #1 GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackTitlePage02.jpg|Title Page for Issue #2 GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackPage43.jpg|Page 43 GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackTitlePage03.jpg|Title Page for Issue #3 GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperbackTitlePage04.jpg|Title Page for Issue #4 Category:IDW Content Collections